star_plusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu
Ghar Aii Hamari Pyaare Bahu ( Our Beloved Daughter In Law) is an Indian television drama series which aired from 12 May 2014 on Star Plus. Created by Rashmi Sharma & Karan Chaggar, it is produced under Rashmi Sharma Telefilms. It stars Ankita Singh & Varun Singh. Plot Ishita Iyer and Raman Bhalla are two people from different cultures brought together by Raman's daughter Ruhi Bhalla. Tamil dentist Ishita lyer and Punjabi businessman Raman Bhalla live in Delhi. Ishita, who is infertile, forms a motherly bond with Raman's daughter, Ruhi who was abandoned by his former wife Shagun Arora. Gradually, Ishita, who is affectionately called "Ishima" by Ruhi, and Raman come close, fall in love and marry. Shagun continues to create trouble for the two but later reforms. She unites with the Bhalla family, Raman and with their elder son Aditya "Adi" Bhalla. Ishita finally has a daughter with Raman who they name Pihu. Later, a scheming lawyer Nidhi kidnaps Pihu. In order to rescue Pihu, they forget about Ruhi thus Nidhi kidnaps Ruhi and takes her away. 7 years later Ishita now lives in Australia with her childhood friend, Mani, and his niece Aliya, who is coincidentally a grown-up Ruhi's secretary, who lives with a torturous Nidhi. Ishita finds out about Ruhi and unites with Raman. Shagun and Mani get married. Adi falls for Aliya and they marry. 1 year later Shagun, Mani, Aliya, and Pihu live in Bangkok, Thailand. Raman keeps a close eye on them. Pihu finally meets Ishita and accepts her as her mother. They return to India. Back in India, they struggle with Ruhi's love interests, and Raman's multiple arrests as he is mistakenly blamed for Ishita's sister, and Mani's death. His innocence is proved when Mani is brought alive. Pihu accidentally pushes her cousin Ananya down the stairs and she dies. Ishita takes the blame and is imprisoned. 2 years later The Bhallas visit Budapest, Hungary for a business trip, as part of a revenge scam by Simmi, and her husband Param, for their daughter Ananya's death. Aliya begins gambling, and Pihu is in a boarding school where Simmi tortures her. Raman is depressed and gives away his company to Param in dejection. Ishita is released as terminally ill, and a reformed Ashok reopens her case. Simmi instigates everyone against Ishita, drugs Raman, and further tries to frame Aliya in a murder case, but is defeated and exposed by Ishita. Ishita attempts to punish Ruhi's molester Nikhil, but loses her eyes in the scuffle. Raman regains his sanity, and Ashok dies, saving Ishita. Simmi finds out Pihu was behind Ananya's death and submits her to juvenile custody. Adi begins to conspire against Raman but is thrown out of the house. He kidnaps his first wife Roshni and Ishita is forced to shoot him. 8 months later Pihu returns to see Ishita who now shelters a pregnant Roshni and also is alienated from the Bhallas for killing Adi. The Bhallas scheme to get Roshni back as she is carrying Adi's child. Roshni promises to hand over the custody of her child if the Bhallas accept Ishita. They accept her condition. Roshni's baby is handed over to Mihika. Param kidnaps Pihu and Simmi reforms. Raman suffers from spinal injury in the rescue and it further worsens as he is improperly treated by an alcoholic doctor Rajat, who later commits suicide due to his humiliation. Ruhi receives a marriage proposal from Rohan, but he mistakes Aliya for Ruhi, and falls in love with her. A widowed Aliya initially rejects him in spite of the family's wishes, but later agrees. Ruhi falls in love with Rohan's brother, Karan. It is later revealed that Rohan and Karan are Dr. Rajat's nephews, and the whole proposal is a sham to humiliate the Bhallas. Rohan opposes his mother's plans, and sides with the Bhallas. Ishita encounters Yug, Adi's look-alike. Karan brings in Yug to drive a wedge between Rohan and Aliya, but is roped in with Rohan's opinions and soon begins to fall in love with Ruhi. Yug reminds Aliya of Adi. An insecure Rohan tries to win Aliya back by sexually pursuing her and ends up using force, when she is rescued by the family. Aliya marries Yug, when a woman Neha comes in and claims to be his wife, and begins to live with the Bhallas. Cast Main * Ankita Singh as Sneha Vishal Singh (née Kapadia) – Madhu and Parag's daughter; Naina & Mohit's sister; Vishal's wife; Arav, Neha and Kritika's mother; Shivani's mother in law (2018–present) * Varun Singh as Vishal Baljit Singh – Pajno and Baljit's son; Geet, Varun and Akash's brother; Sneha's husband; Arav, Kritika and Neha's father; Shivani's father in law (2015–present) * Shivani Singh as Neha Vishal Singh – Vishal and Sneha's youngest daughter; Arav and Kritika's youngest sister (2018–present) * Farid Ullah as Pradeep Dharam Kapoor (2019–present) * Neha Khuranna as Kritika Varun Singhania – Vishal and Sneha's eldest daughter; Arav and Neha's sister; Varun's wife (2018–present) * Karan Malhotra as Varun Amardeep Singhania – Kritika's husband (2018–present) * Varun Sood as Arav Vishal Singh – Vishal and Sneha's son; Kritika and Neha's brother; Shivani's husband (2018–present) * Selena Sharma as Shivani Arav Singh – Arav's wife; Sneha's daughter in law (2018–present) Recurring * Neha Pendse as Naina Rajiv Shetty – Madhu and Parag's eldest daughter; Sneha and Mohit's sister; Rajiv's wife; Sonika's mother (2018–present) * Loveleen Kaur Sasan as Kanika Varun Singh/Arjit Malhotra – Soni's eldest sister; Roshni and Puja's cousin sister; Varun's ex-wife; Arjit's wife; Abhishek and Priya's mother (2019–present) * Mohammad Nazim as Arjit Malhotra – Vishal's cousin brother; Kanika's second wife; Abhishek and Priya's step-father (2019–present) * Abhishek Singh as Abhishek Varun Singh – Varun and Kanika's son; Preeti and Priya's brother; Suhani's husband (2016–present) * Usha Bachani as Pajno – Baljit's wife; Geet, Varun, Akash and Vishal's mother; Roshni, Kanika, Puja and Sneha's mother in law; Arav, Kritika and Neha's grandmother (2017–present) * Jayati Bhatia as Madhu Parag Kapadia – Parag's wife, Naina, Mohit and Sneha's mother; Arav, Kritika, Neha, Karan's grandmother (2017–present) * Priya Bhattacharjee as Gopi Mohit Kapadia – Parag and Madhu's daughter in law; Mohit's wife; Karan's mother (2014–present) * Akshay Sethi as Mohit Parag Kapadia – Parag and Madhu's son; Naina and Sneha's brother; Gopi's husband; Karan's father (2015–present) * Rohit Choudhary as Akash Baljit Singh – Baljit and Pajno's son; Vishal's brother; Puja's husband; Laksh and Deepika's father (2017–present) * Dimple Jhangiani as Puja Akash Singh – Singh's 2nd daughter in law; Akash's wife; Laksh and Deepika's mother (2016–present) * Asha Sharma as Deepali Shetty – Rajiv and Sukriti's mother; Naina's mother in law; Sonika's grandmother (2015–present) Guests *Hina Khan for dance performance "Akshara" from Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai (2014) *Shraddha Kapoor and Sidharth Malhotra for promoting Ek Villain (2014) *Deepika Padukone and Arjun Kapoor for promoting Finding Fanny (2014) *Vidya Balan as Vasudha for promoting Hamari Adhuri Kahani (2015) *Salman Khan for promoting Bajrangi Bhaijaan (2015)Salman Khan shakes a leg on 'Ye Hai Mohabbatein'. Indo-Asian News Service. 8 Juli 2015. Retrieved 18 October 2016. *Tushar Kapoor and Aftab Shivdasani for promoting Kyaa Kool Hain Hum 3 (2016) *Emraan Hashmi for promoting Azhar (2016) *Ranbir Kapoor and Anushka Sharma for promoting Ae Dil Hai Mushkil (2016) *Devoleena Bhattacharjee for Dance Performance "Gopi" from Saath Nibhaana Saathiya (2016) *Deepika Singh for Dance Performance "Sandhya" from Diya Aur Baati Hum (2016) *Drashti Dhami and Alka Amin for promoting their new show Pardes Mein Hai Meraa Dil (2016) *Arjun Kapoor and Shraddha Kapoor for promoting Half Girlfriend (2017) *Barun Sobti for promoting his new show Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon 3 *Mahima Makwana for promoting her show Rishton Ka Chakravyuh (2017) *Supriya Pathak for promoting her new show Khichdi Returns (2018) *Rani Mukerji for promoting her new movie Hichki (2018) *R. J. Alok as Radio Jockey (2019) Production Development and premiere The series, produced by Ekta Kapoor and Shobha Kapoor under the banner Balaji Telefilms is a family drama and also a love story. The show premiered at 11:00 pm (IST) on Tuesday on 3 December 2013 and airs episodes from Monday to Friday. Talking about the show, Ekta said, "My association with Star goes back a long way. We have together celebrated many successes and created iconic characters through generations. I look forward to working with them closely on this show and I am sure that the viewers will accept Ishita & Raman into their families". The show was initially titled as Custody but was renamed Mera Tera Rishta Purana which was again changed to Yeh Hai Mohabbatein. In November 2019, Ekta Kapoor revealed, "When I started Yeh Hai Mohabbatein, I remember going to Gaurav Banerjee from Star Plus and asking him for a non prime time slot because I wanted to do a show on a social issue. I had stopped doing much television and I wanted to make YHM without the trappings of a TRP driven show. A show about a woman who cannot have children, a stepmother who according to Indian terms is considered bad! Words in India like barren and evil stepmother got used so often and labelled women in the worst poss way. This show got so much love that it went on for six years. And from a non prime time slot to a prime time slot." Casting Television actress Divyanka Tripathi (who is known for her role as Vidya in Banoo Main Teri Dulhann) was selected by Kapoor to play the lead role of Ishita. Cezanne Khan (of Kasautii Zindagii Kay fame) was first approached to play Raman, the male lead opposite Tripathi, but was replaced by Karan Patel. Child artist Ruhanika Dhawan was chosen to play the important character of Ruhi. Actress and Bigg Boss 6 fame Sayantani Ghosh was first considered but later Anita Hassanandani was selected to play the main negative role of the show of Shagun. The other cast included Aly Goni, Mihika Verma, Shruti Bapna, Neena Kulkarni, Shahnaz Rizwan, Kaushal Kapoor, Abhay Bhargava and Gautam Ahuja. Filming The show has taken various leaps including a seven-year leap in April 2016, followed by a one-year leap in November 2016 and then a two-year leap in November 2017. On 9 December 2016 the show completed 1,000 episodes. The show completed 1,500 episodes on 13 June 2018. It has filmed at several foreign locations including Australia, Budapest and London. Spin-off A spin-off series named ''Yeh Hai Chahatein'' would premiere on December 2019 replacing Yeh Hai Mohabbatein. It would focus on Ishita's niece portrayed by Sargun Kaur Luthra opposite Abrar Qazi. Adaptations A version of the series dubbed in English was broadcast in Africa on Glow TV and on Star Plus South Africa/Mauritius, with episodes broadcast three and a half hours after premiering in India. It also airs on MBC Digital 4 (Mauritius). The show has been remade in several languages: * in Tamil as Kalyanam Mudhal Kadhal Varai (2014–2017), aired on STAR Vijay. * In Malayalam as Pranayam, aired on Asianet * In Bengali as Mon Niye Kachakachi, aired on STAR Jalsha * In Sinhala as Me Adarayai, aired on Sirasa TV * In Kannada as Avannu Matte Shravani, aired on Asianet Suvarna * In Marathi as Nakalat Saare Ghadale, aired on Star PravahYe Hai Mohabbatein to be remade in MarathiThe promo of Marathi adaptation of Ye Hai Mohabbatein is out * In Telugu as Manasupalike Mounageetham, aired on Star Maa * In Hindi as Ye Hai Mohabbatein, aired on Tara HD. Awards and nominations Reception Inspite of started airing at late night slot 11:00pm (IST), Yeh Hai Mohabbatein received ratings than expected and even became forth number on Star Plus. In 2014, on audience request, it got a dual slot of 7:30pm and 11:00pm (IST). Star Plus SVP marketing Nikhil Madhok stated that the move was made after audiences’ feedback that a section of viewers found the 11:00 pm slot too late in night. He further explained, “This was a show where repeat viewing the next day or viewing on online digital medium is very high. So the dual airing will not only help the existing viewers who love the show to watch it twice but also add a whole new set of viewers". Despite airing for nearly two years, Yeh Hai Mohabbatein was still one of the highest-rated shows on Indian television in January 2016 when it was ranked third in TRP (Target Rating Point) ratings chart. Starting in January 2017, the show begun to falter in the TRP ratings when the show's focus shifted to the new generation. Nevertheless, the show is very popular in the UK, being the most-watched Indian show. Media, Entertainment, Showbiz, Events and Music|access-date=26 October 2017|language=en-GB}} Media, Entertainment, Showbiz, Events and Music|access-date=26 October 2017|language=en-GB}} The climax of Ruhi-Nikhil track leading to Ananya's death brought a sudden spike in the ratings in the first week of November 2017 (week 44) and the series secured a place amongst the Top 10 shows after almost a year off this ranking. With the Budapest track and the focus back on the main leads, the show reached the Top 5 in the second week of November 2017 (week 45). In week 46 of the year 2017, the show further climbed to the 4th spot on the TRP chart, thus becoming the most-watched show on StarPlus. In week 47 of the year 2017, the show remained at 4 on the TRP charts and continued to be the most-watched show on StarPlus. The show continued to do well maintaining its No. 1 position on StarPlus in the following weeks. In week 51 of 2017, Yeh Hai Mohabbatein emerged as the most-watched show across all Hindi GECs. (General Entertainment Channels) In week 8 of the year 2018, the show remained at 3 on the TRP charts and continued to be the most-watched show on STAR Plus. In May 2018, the show was shifted to 10:30 pm from 7:30 pm which led to a fall in TRPs. Roshni's baby track was received poorly by fans which led to a further downfall in TRPs following which the broadcaster, StarPlus, intervened asking the producer, Ekta Kapoor, to change the storyline of the show also giving it a 6-month deadline to increase the ratings. Ishita's fake death drama to expose Param led to the show re-entering the TRP chart in week 31 of the year 2018 occupying the 18th place with 3889 million viewerships. After the change in show timings to late night TRPs have dropped ranging from 1.2 to 1.4 but has been the slot leader since then. The show has been rumoured to go off air for a long time. However, the lead actor Divyanka Tripathi, who played Ishita Bhalla on the show, and the creative director Sandiip Sikcand refuted all these rumours adding that the show has been doing exceedingly well at its time slot. FilmiBeat|website=www.msn.com|access-date=2019-06-19}} References External links * Category:Balaji Telefilms television series Category:2013 Indian television series debuts Category:Indian romance television series Category:Indian television series Category:Indian television soap operas Category:Serial drama television series Category:Star Plus television series Category:Television programmes based on Indian novels Category:Television shows set in Delhi Category:2010s Indian television series Category:Star Utsav